1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and an operating method of controlling the mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and an operating method of the mobile terminal, in which two or more touch signals can be detected at the same time using a plurality of pressure sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices or software programs. For example, an increasing number of mobile terminals are being equipped with a touch screen-based data input method, instead of a keypad-based data input method, and a variety of sensors for sensing touch signals input to a touch screen such as a static pressure sensor, a capacitive sensor or a pressure sensor are being adopted in the manufacture of mobile terminals.
Pressure sensors are sensors capable of measuring pressure applied for generating a touch signal. The smaller the detection range of a pressure sensor, the more precisely the pressure sensor can detect a touch signal.
However, when two or more touch signals are received at the same time, pressure sensors may not be able to properly determine the positions of the received touch signals because they simply calculate the levels of pressure for generating the received touch signals and then a deviation of the calculated pressure levels, and determine that the received touch signals have been detected from a position where a median of the calculated pressure levels can be detected, rather than from their actual positions.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop ways to precisely detect a multi-touch signal using pressure sensors.